


Call Me

by Lego_Girl7



Series: Klance! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst?, But you already knew that, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not really though, Ok here it goes, Sad and Happy, just read it ok?, klance, mostly happy, someone help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lego_Girl7/pseuds/Lego_Girl7
Summary: "B-but Lance." The boy was already gone. There was a long stretch of silence, as Keith thought hard."We don't even have phones..."





	Call Me

    Keith woke to the sound of muffled cries echoing the halls of the nearly empty castle. Pidge, Hunk, and Allura were gone on a mission to a nearby planet, while Coran was tending to Shiro in another room. The only paladins left were Lance, and Keith. 

    The cries increased to sobs as Voltrons new leader rolled out of bed with a sigh. If being in charge meant getting up this late  _ every  _ night- well his mood would never improve on the situation. Lance must have heard him outside of the door, because the sniffles stopped almost stopped altogether as he knocked on the bl-  _ red _ paladin's door. 

    “Hey Lance, c-can I come in?” Keith stuttered when no one answered.

     "Keith? Uh yeah sure… j-just a minute man.” 

    “Take your time.” He sighed into the door. A few seconds of shifting noises later, the cuban boy opened his door. 

    “Do ya want to come in, or is this quick? Because I have my beauty sleep to get back to a-and…” Lance drifted off as Keith looked over his shoulder to see what had to be the alien equivalent of tissues scattered all over his bed, with pillows strewn everywhere. 

    "Lance- let's sit down.” The boy only nodded, and walked back towards his room. “Uh not in there. Why don’t we go into a room without snot balls.” 

    “Was that meant to be a joke? Keith? Buddy?” Lance called after the other, but he was already heading for his own room. The red paladin shuffled over to Keith's room in his slippers and bathrobe. Keith was already sitting down on his bed, and motioned awkwardly for Lance to join him. 

    “So.” The black paladin took a deep breath. “Care to tell me what has you so upset?” Lance's eyes widened, before he covered his face with his hands… Even as the slow stream of tears ran down his cheeks. 

    “Lance-” 

    “You guys want me on the team right?” He blurted. “I mean, I know you guys all have your own thing b-but Shiro's back now a-and…” 

    “Hey. What did I say.” The crying boy looked up with blurry eyes. 

    “What?” 

    “Didn’t I tell you to leave the counting to Pidge? We all want you here Lance. Every single person on this team loves you and needs you here. Never forget that. Ok?” Words poured out of Keith's mouth, and it didn’t take long for the two to process them and blush. 

    “You mean it? _ Every  _ person on the team loves me?” Lance smirked and leaned into Keith. 

    “W-well yeah. I mean I mean… argh shut up!” Keith blushed more and grabbed the nearest pillow and covering his face with it. 

    “Hey Keith. Keeeeith… hey buddy, guess what?” Lance curled up into Keith's side and peeked at him from under the pillow. “ _ Every  _ single person on this team loves you to. And what do you know, I just so happen to be Bisexual, and am also very single. Call me sometime.” 

    “B-but.” Lance bounded up off of the bed and was already at the door. 

    “Thanks for the pep talk Keith, it really helped.” And just like that he was gone. 

    “But Lance… we don't have phones in space…” 

**Author's Note:**

> So did you like it? Leave me a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
